amores inesperados
by I LOVE COMIC
Summary: la vida de 5 chicas cambiara al entrar a un simple instituto ,todas son diferente tanto en vida como actitud, las conecta algo...un pasado que no saben y la musica, se uniran para descubrir cual es ese pasado ¿podrán descubrirlo con ayuda de sus amigos? celos, peleas, amistades, misterios, aventuras y musica (lo se ,lo se, MUY mal resumen lo cientoooooo T-T)
1. Chapter 1

En un cementerio en una tarde lluviosa se encontraban 3 pequeños ,eran 2 niñas y 1 niño ,el niño era de pelo castaño y ojos color lima se veía de unos 8 años mas o menos usaba un traje a la medida negro, la segunda era de ojos color marones y pelo castaño claro y con un vestido negro simple y su pelo con una ligera bincha se veía de uno años , y la ultima que era la mas pequeña era de ojos café claro y su pelo era entre marrón y negro llevaba un vestido negro con una cinta en la cintura y su cabello recogido con 2 coletas se veía de uno años , se encontraban frente una tumba con una inscripción que decía "Leila Wistle amada esposa y madre D.E.P tu familia jamás te olvidara", el pequeño niño solo abrasaba a sus pequeñas hermanas que se arropaban en los cálidos brazos de su hermano

¿?: porque tiene que dormir hay y tan lejos de nosotros Cris? –pregunto la mas pequeña a su hermano mientras lo abrasaba -

Cris:- el joven no sabia como responder ante tal pregunta, no sabia como explicarle a su hermana que su madre ya no estaría con ellos y que había muerto, no quería que ella este mal asi que solo respondio un simple- asi dormirá mas comoda

¿?: y cuando volverá a despertarse? –siguió preguntando la pequeña curiosa-

Cris:-el solo se quedo mirando la lapida de su difunta madre conteniendo las lagrimas amenazando con salir, tenia que ser fuerte por sus hermanas, su padre…el sabia que no estaría mucho con ellos debido a su trabajo en la milicia asi que el tenia que cuidarlas el- ella….-no podía contenerse y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus pequeños ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor por la perdida de su amada madre- ella…

¿?2:-su hermana solo lo abraso con fuerza y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano tratando de no llorar pero era casi inútil ,ella sabia lo que pasaba ,su padre se lo había explicado pero aun asi no podía creer que su madre había muerto, que ya no volveria a estar con ella, miro a su pequeña hermana que solo los mira confusa, ella no sabia ni tenia idea de lo que pasaba-

¿?: porque lloras Sara?-pregunto con algo de tristeza y preocupación, su hermana no lloraba, era rebelde, caprichosa y terca, pero era su hermana, mas que su hermana su mejor amiga y no quería verla asi-

Sara: no estoy llorando boba ,es la lluvia que me esta mojando –con un tono 'enojado' y secándose algunas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, no quería preocupar a su hermanita menor, era lo único que le quedaba demás de su papá y su hermano mayor-

Un hombre de uno 30 y tantos años de ojos verdes y pelo castaño apareció cubriéndolos con un paraguas grande que cubrió a los 3 niños de la lluvia que los mojaba ,los niños levantaron la mirada para mirar al hombre que solo los miraba con una leve sonrisa

¿?: PAPÁ –la pequeña abraso a su padre con fuerza- como te fue? –le dirigió una sonrisa tierna a su padre-

Hombre:-le sonriso y la abraso- muy bien Joha ,vamos a casa –miro a los mayores que solo asintieron ,alzo a sus dos hijas menores y tomo la mano de su hijo y se dirigió hacia un auto negro ,abrió la puerta trasera y sus hijos entraton sin decir ni una palabra ,se sentó en el aciento del conductor y se dirigió a la casa, el viaje transcurrio en silencio de parte de sus hijos mayores, la menor solo jugaba con su peluche ,al llegar a la casa entraton aun en silencio- quieren comer pizza?-los 3 se miranron y asintieron- llamare por pizza y helado- la cena estuvo tranquila y muy silenciosa-

Jo: papá me puedes…-mostrando un pequeño libro de cuentos pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de su padre-

Hombre: dame un minuto cariño –haciéndole señas de que esperara y atendiendo la llamada- hola? Si general…si puedo atenderlo-saliendo de la cocina a su despacho serrando la puerta tras de si-

Jo:-la pequeña solo bajo la mirada algo triste, su hermana le toco el hombro y le sonrio con ternura-

Sara: lo ara mas tarde "si es que lo hace" –desviando un poco la mirada pensativa-

Cris: vengan niñas, yo les leo el cuento y las preparo para dormir –les regalo una sonrisa a sus hermanas y subió las escaleras a la planta alta de la casa, después de algunos juegos y asegurarse de que se habían lavado los dientes, las arropo y les conto un cuento para dormir, en algunos minutos los 3 niños estaban dormidos en la cama de su hermana menos-

**10 años después **

En una oficina con algunas medallas y decoración se encontraba un hombre de casi 40 años sentado en una sella al frente de 3 jovenes ,el primero era un chico de unos 18 años con ojos lima y cabello castaño estaban vestido con un uniforme militar oscuro, la segunda era una chica de casi 16 años de ojos color avellanas claros y peliroja vestía con el mismo uniforme que el muchacho solo que mas claro y ajustado un poco al cuerpo desarrollado ,la ultima era de unos 15 años de ojos café claros y su pelo castaño oscuros con algunos mechones rojos sangre llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás solo que era verde agua, el hombre los miraba cerios mientras que los jóvenes solo lo miraban inexpresivos ,finalmente el hombre hablo con voz clara y seria

Hombre: no puedo creer que hallan echo eso….otra ves –los 3 jovenes solo rodaron los ojos- cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no se metan en problemas? Porque siguen desobedeciendo?

Chica 1: ellos empezaron, que piensas que íbamos a hacer? Quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos nos molestaban William? –tratando de justificarse-

William:-solo suspiro y los miro cerios- son iguales a su madre –los 3 jovenes solo bajaron la mirada nostálgicos- y ya les he dicho que me digan papá o capitán

Chica 2: que sentido tendría eso? –se cruzo de brazos mientras se recostaba en el asiento que su padre le había asignado-

William: van a limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron en la cafetería –se escucho un leve "ahh" de fastidio de parte de los jóvenes pero su padre lo paso por alto- y otra cosa los cambie de escuela –se escucho un profundo "QUE?" que fue producido por los jóvenes- que los cambie…

Chico: si ,ya escuchamos, fue una pregunta retorica –se adelanto a decir interrumpiendo a su padre-

William: su nueva escuela se llama Sweet Amoris – entregándoles a cada uno una carpeta con la información necesaria- hai esta la información necesaria que deven saber, Cris quiero que cuides a tus hermanas

Cris: no tienes que decírmelo, las cuidare de todos modos

William: bien Sara no quiero que…

Sara: que haga bromas pesadas, era eso? –interrumpiendo a su padre-

William: si…bien y Joha no quiero enterarme

Jo: que golpee a nadie y no meterme en problemas…nos sabemos el discurso de memoria William ,la pregunta es con cual y a que hora uno de tus soldaditos nos llevara?

William:-el hombre solo arqueo una ceja mostrando algo de confusión a la pregunta de la menos de sus hijas-

Sara: a ver , aclaremos una cosa, sabemos como trabajas y JAMAS nos dejarías ir a una escuela en la que no este uno de tus soldados o alguno de sus hijos, conocemos esas tácticas

William:-suspiro resignado ,sus hijos lo conocían ,lastima que el no los conocía tanto- se llama Kentin Smith **(apellido inventado)**

Cris: espera…Smith? Hijo del general Smith? –sus hermanas lo miraron y luego a su padre como buscando una respuesta-

William: si…es el hijo del general Smith

Jo: nos quieres dejar en una escuela donde va el hijo único del general Smith? Dime que es un mal chiste

William: no, no es un chiste, iran con el a su nuevo instituto ,empezaran mañana, pueden retirarse- después de abre dicho eso los jóvenes salieron de la pequeña oficina-

Jo: no puedo creer que nos allá puesto en el mismo instituto que el hijo del general

Sara: no creo que sea tan malo

Cris: bromeas verdad? El general Smith es un loco de la ley y el orden, su hijo debe ser igual

Sara: no lo conoces, no sabes como es, además estamos en esta situación por tu culpa Cristian

Cris: mia? Yo que hice?

Jo: mm…déjame pensar…fuiste tu quien golpeo al niñito de papi

Cris: el estaba molestando y lo saben, yo dije que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, además Sara fue quien le tiro un pedazo de torta a la cara del idiota

Sara: pues yo no fue quien grito 'guerra de comida' parada en una mesa –mirando 'disimuladamente' a Jo que solo sonreía de medio lado-

Jo: en algo concordamos….

Sara y Cris: en que? –miraron confusos a su pequeña hermana, no entendían mucho de que hablaba-

Jo: en la parte que tiramos el trio de idiotas al tacho de basura –sus hermanos solo dieron una leve carcajada-

Cris: bien, será mejor irnos a casa, nana nos debe estar esperando y mañana tenemos que ir a ese instituto

Sara: quien diablos le pone a un instituto Sweet Amoris?

Jo: de seguro alguien patético y lleno de chicos patéticos

Cris: solo a papa se le ocurre meternos en una escuela asi, bien vámonos –dijo el joven mientras habría la puerta de un auto deportivo negro- súbete enana

Jo: deja de llamarme asi –subió al auto algo enojada por el comentario del castaño- tu no vienes Sara?

Sara: ire en la moto –dijo la chica colocándose un casco y subiendo a una moto color negra y verde oscuro- los veo en la casa –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de arrancar la moto dejando solo una nube de polvo , minutos después sus hermanos la alcanzaron a la casa, al llegar vieron a su hermana comiendo galletitas príncipe que eran sus favoritas con una anciana de alrededor de 60 años con pelo blanco como la nueve y ojos color lima

Jo y Cris: nana –gritaron mientras abrasaban a la anciana con una sonrisa-

Nana: como les fue?

Jo: ñe ,en resumen lo mismo de siempre, esos chicos nos molestan y William se enoja con nosotros ,aah y nos cambio de escuela –extendió su mano para robarle una galletita a su hermana la cual al darse cuenta golpeo su mano un par de veces –

Sara: son mías

Jo: au –fue lo único que dijo mientras se sobaba un poco la mano- pegas fuerte

Sara:-ella solo dio una leve carcajada y sonrío triunfante- que tienes Cris? –dijo mientras miraba al moreno que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno-

Cris: nada, porque preguntas?

Jo: porque estas callado y estas escribiendo

Cris: nada…solo algo que escribí

Sara: entonces cantala –sacando una guitarra criolla negra y dándole una roja a su hermana- nosotras te ayudamos

Cris: prometen que no se van a burlar?

Jo: promesa prometidamente prometida

Cris: ehh….esta bien –sus hermanas empezaron a tocar al ritmo que su hermano les había dicho y empezó a cantar

Una vez más siento la necesidad

De respirarte en los ambientes más oscuros

De desafiar las leyes de la gravedad

Falsa alegría cambiada por tu cianuro.

Necesidad de unirme al ghetto

De los que apelan a besarte

En escondites bien secretos

Con la locura como estandarte.

No te permito que me saques todo el hambre

Que me acostumbres a atar todo con alambre

Me das mil canciones de buena madera.

Cualquier estación para mi es primavera con vos

Pero cuando te vas...

Me dejás con la más dulce pena matándome adentro

Y un otoño vacío en el centro que sólo se llena

Con un poco más

De tu esencia en las venas.

Me pongo goma, me pongo parlanchín

Voy rebotando de Argentina hasta Japón

Me cuelgo con historias que no tienen fin

Y me preocupo por problemas sin solución.

Voy escuchando Dancing Moon

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Es un problema de actitud

Y ahora los dejo pensando con esta moraleja.

Ponete bien si no hay quien salte y no hay un cobre

Que de esta miel mejor que falte y no que sobre

Te da mil canciones de buena madera.

Cualquier estación para mi es primavera con vos

Pero cuando te vas...

Me dejás con la más dulce pena matándome adentro

Y un otoño vacío en el centro que sólo se llena

Con un poco más

De tu esencia en las venas.

Que algo tan lindo me haga mal es una pena

Me hace poner una de cal, veinte de arena

Me da mil canciones de buena madera.

Cualquier estación para mi es primavera con vos

Pero cuando te vas...

Me dejás...

Me dejás...

Su nana los miro con una sonrisa y los mando a dormir porque ya se había hecho tarde ,fueron a descansar sin saber lo que el destino les tenia preparado para mañana, sin duda seria una de las experiencias que cambiarían el rombo de sus vidas y sus planes….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prologo con Chris **_

En la mañana nos levantamos de acuerdo al horario que teníamos axignado ,se supone que el insti comienza a las 8, y todo por esa estúpida pelea en la cafetería

Flash Back

_Mis hermanas y yo estábamos bastantes tranquilos comiendo, hasta que esos idiotas aparecieron, Ben es un chico peli negro de unos ojos chocolate, Fred un chico de pelo marron y ojos azules algo oscuros y el super idiota mayor Max Romero es rubio y de ojos grices, se cree la gran cosa porque su papi es el director de la escuela militar ,en fin, ellos se acercaron a nosotros, mejor dicho a mia hermanas , la verdad no me gusta que se acerquen a mis hermanas , para mi siguen siendo mis pequeñas hermanas a las que tengo que cuidar y que alguien venga y quiera algo con ellas ,digamos que no me lo tomo muy bien_

_Jo: ya les dijimos que por enecima ves que no_

_Sara; no entienden que no queremos salir con ustedes?_

_Max: vamos linda, tu y yo sabemos que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos_

_Sara: encantos? Por favor Max tu no encantas ni a una serpiente_

_Fred: vamos yo se que quieres salir conmigo_

_Jo: te acercas y mueres _

_Ben: te haces la ruda pequeña?_

_Jo: como me llamaste? –Jo tenia una vena en la frente, digamos que eso nunca es bueno, sin duda esa fue una gran estupides – repítelo si tienes agallas _

_Chris: porque no mejor se largan y evitamos problemas? no creo que ellas los aguanten mucho tiempo y yo tampoco_

_Max: nadie te dio vela en este entierro , asique cierra la boca_

_Sara: eh a mi hermano solo lo callamos nosotras_

_Jo: si asique largo si no quieren problemas_

_Max: problemas? Ja nosotros no nos metemos en problemas_

_Jo: claro lamiéndoles las botas a tus papis –lo olvidaba la madre de Max es una señora muy amable, también trabaja en la escuela militar con secretaria-_

_Max: al menos yo si tengo mama y ustedes? –ese si fue un golpe bajo, mi rabia estaba descontrolada asique le di un buen merecido puñetazo en la cara para que se callara-_

_Sara: eres un imbécil –agarro un pedazo de pastel y se lo lanzo, quedo en ridículo, por unos minutos reino el silencio en la cafetería, hasta que Jo se subió a la mesa y grito "GUERRA DE COMIDA" en minutos todos se estaban lanzando comida a diestra y simiestra , Jo se acerco a mi y me susurro un plan en el oído el cual accedi con gusto, el plan era sacar a los idiotas de la cafetería y tirarlos en un bote de basura sin ser vistos, logramos sacarlos a fuera, no fue difícil, no siguieron para vengarse del ojo morado de Max , en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad los tiramos al tacho de basura jajaja fue gracioso verlos quejarse por su cabello sucio , cuando nos dimos vuelta vimos que alguien nos había visto, era William ,mas conocido como "papa" para nosotros_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Supongo que se lo tenían merecido por idiotas , en fin, me dispuse a bajar y desayunar con mis hermanas y mi abuela ,al terminar fuimos en mi auto asta la casa de Kentin Smith, por alguna razón me suena su nombre…

Fin del prologo

Habían llegado a la casa, Sara toco la puerta y atendió una señora algo joven, con lente grandes y parcia bastante amable

Mama. K: oh buen dia jovencita, que deseas?

Sara: buen dia señora estoy buscando a Kentin Smith puede ser?

Mama. K: oh claro, es mi hijo, ustedes deben ser los hijos del señor William verdad?

Sara: pues si , de echo si lo somos

Prologo con Kentin

Escuche que mama estaba hablando con alguien alla afue asique decidi acercarme, al acercarme creo que vi un angel que se le perdió a Dios, era la chica mas hermosa que vi nunca tiene ojos avellana y su cabello es pelirrojo, su rostro es angelical, me detuve al contemplarla por un instante

Mama. K: hijo que haces hay? Llegaras tarde a la escuela, te presento a Sara, es hija del señor Willian –se llama Sara, que nombre tan perfecto…a dicho del señor William? Oh mierda estoy muerto-

Sara: mucho gusto Kentin –extendio su mano hacia mi, lo único que pude hacer es estrecharla con nerviosismo, su piel es tan suave- nos vamos? –cierto, la escuela me despedi de mama y subimos a un auto deportivo , adentro se encontraban 2 personas mas una chica bastante bonita pero no tanto como Sara pero con un aura algo tétrico, y un chico que supongo yo será su hermano o al menos eso espero ,me miraba algo serio aunque su mirada se me hace familiar

Fin del prologo

En una casa de 2 pisos ,en un cuarto completamente decorado con peluches ,posters y comic de animes y algunos videojuegos por el piso, se encontraba en una cama una chica de pelos negro tirada durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que sono su despertador, con mucha pereza apago el reloj y se fijo la hora mostrando unos ojos azules, eran las 7:50 oh no ,iba a llegar tarde…otra ves , sin pensarlo 2 veces se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se cambio , al terminar salió corriendo hacia la escuela, pero tan distraída que iba choco con alguien y callo al suelo

¿?: auch –frente a ella había 2 chicos que ella conocía bien, uno de pelo celeste y ojos rosas y otro pelinegro y ojos azules-

Alexy: hola linda, como estas? Estas bien? –preguntaba mientras ayudaba a levantarse –

¿?: claro estoy bien –dijo la pelinegra mientras se arreglaba la ropa-

Armin: si sigues asi ,en el apocalipsis los zombis te comerán Aymar

Aymar: despuida ,estare preparada

Alexy: cofffrikyscoff –ambos lo miraron con un poco de fastidio- que? No me culpen ,ustedes son los raros

Aymar: cambiando el tema, es verdad que vendrán nuevos alumnos?

Alexy: si, al parecer llegan hoy, por lo que eh oído son 2 chicas y un chico, espero que sea guapo –aymar solo se limito al verlo con una gotita en la frente-

Armin: a mi me da igual, mientras sepan como protegerse de un apocalipsis zombi, mientras mas aliados tengas, mejor será

Aymar: vamos, yo creo que será genial y divertido conocerlos

5 horas después

Aymar: como termine aquí? –en la sala de castigo-


	3. Chapter 3

Prologo con Aymar

Sabia que no me tenia que levantar de la cama hoy, se preguntaran como es que termine en la sala de detención? Bueno digamos que comenzó al entrar en la escula…

Flash Bak

Estábamos a llendo a la escuela con Alexy y Armin clarlando, sinceramente no estaba muy pendiente de la conversación ya que estaba pensando en la convención de comic y animes que se aria el sábado en el centro de la ciudad y me gustaría que Armin me acompañara ya que a el también le gusta mucho todo eso igual o mas que a mi ,al llegar Iris nos dijo que los nuevos ya habían llegado y no habían venido solos sino que con Kentin, un chico que ingreso ya hace varios meces al instituto ,estaba muy emocionada ya quería saber como eran y si nos podíanmos llevar bien ,cuando entre pude ver a Castiel bastante enojado y su mejilla derecha estaba algo roja, me pregunto que abra pasado? En fin entramos a clases y minutos después entro el profesor Farres

Sr. Farres: muy bien alumnos como deben de saber llegaron 3 alumnos nuevos al instituto, los cuales 2 de ellos estarán en este curso asi que espero que sean amables con ellas –al instante que dijo eso entraron 2 chicas al salón una era pelirroja y de ojos avellana un poco mas alta que la otra, se veía bastante tranquila, la otra era de ojos cafés claros y pelo castaño con varios mechones rojo sangre, tenia un aire bastante misterioso y una mirada que decía algo asi como "¿Qué diablos estas mirando?", en fin el profesor Farres les asigno lugares, la mas baja se sento junto a mi y la chica pelirroja se sento atrás de nosotras, desidi ser amable y saludarla

Aymar; hola soy Aymar y tu? –ella solo me miro de reojo y no contesto-

¿?: no le hagas caso, esta algo molesta por un pequeño incombeniente, ella es Jo y yo soy Sara –dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa ,a lo cual yo solo le sonreí-

Aymar: pues mucho gusto y bienvenidas a Sweet Amoris

Sara: pues muchas gracias n.n –de pronto le dio un pequeño empujón a la chica que esta al lado mio, a lo cual rei levemente- no seas descortes, saluda

Jo:-rodo los ojos un poco y solo dijo un- hola –sin mucho interés-

Sara: oye conoces la escuela no? –asentí con una sonrisa, claro que conocía este lugar lo recorri miles de veces- genial! Nos lo podrías mostrar a nosotras y nuestro hermano?

Aymar: claro, será todo un placer ,será divertido , espera son hermanos?

Sara: sip, esta Chris que es el mayor, Jo es la mas pequeña y yo soy el relleno del biscocho jajaja –rei un poco por eso-

Aymar; y ya se inscribieron?

Sara: en realidad solo nos dieron los formularios porque… –de pronto fue interrumpida por su hermana menor-

Jo: nos atendió un chica ,la sub delegada al parecer –estaba segura de que hablaba de Angela, es una chica rubia y de ojos verde agua, ayuda a Nath cada ves que puede- lo único que hay que hacer es entregarle el papel a la directora y nada mas –dijo recostándose en la cilla desinteresada, conversamos un rato asta que el profesor nos dijo que hiciéramos silencio , cuando termino la primera hora las chicas me presentaron a su hermano ,un chico alto de ojos lima y castaño , les iba mostrando el instituto asta que nos topamos con Angela y Lineth es una chica de pelo castaño teñido de rojo y ojos verdes, Chris dijo que tenia que ir a darle los formularios a la directora y se fue con las chicas fuimos al jardín para distraernos, estábamos debajo de un árbol sentadas asta que aprecio Amber y parecía que no estaba muy contenta que digamos

Amber: tu-señalo acusadoramente a Jo como si estuviera señalando al culpable de un asesinato-

Jo: te conozco? –arqueo una ceja y no le dio mucho importancia-

Amber: eres la chica que golpeo a Castiel –ose que eso era porque estaba tan enojado-

Jo: y tu eres?

Angela: Amber vete de aquí por favor, no queremos problemas

Amber: la novia del lindo chico a quien maltrataste –que gran mentira, todas sabíamos que eso no era cierto, a Castiel el chico rudo de la escuela Amber le importaba un pepino-

Jo: no crees que tu noviecito es bastante grande como para defenderse solo?

Lineth: vamos Amber todas sabemos que Cast ni siquiera se fija en ti –Lineth era buena amiga de Castiel ya que su novio era Lysandro y el es su mejor amigo- por favor ya vete, te lo pido cortésmente

Amber: estoy hablando con la marimacho no con ustedes

Jo: espera, como me llamaste? –se levanto de inmediato y la miro retadoramente-

Amber: además de marimacho y idiota, sorda

Sara: no debiste decir eso –dijo negando un poco con la cabeza –me das pena

Amber: disculpa? Siento pena por todas ustedes que son tan…ustedes

Aymar: eso ni siquiera es un insulto

Amber: te tragaras tus palabras

Jo: porque no te tragas esto –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Amber estaba cubierta de pie a cabeza de basura, esa chica le había tirado un bote de basura encima- lárgate de aquí niña

Amber:- parecía bastante sorprendida y asqueada al mismo tiempo, era muy gracioso con las demás empezamos a reir a carcajadas de solo verla- lo van a lamentar todas

Sara: pero nosotras no hemos echo nada

Aymar: si, además tu fuiste quien vino a agredirnos

Amber: se lo dire –fue interrumpida por Angela-

Angela: que? A tu hermano? Vamos no crees que eres algo grandecita para eso? – parecía que iba a explotar, su cara estaba bastante roja de la ira supongo yo-

Jo: puedes irte? Tu olor es insoportable –dijo tapándose la nariz y asiento un gesto de mal olor, Amber solo gruño y se lanzo contra ella , empezaron a pelear y parecía que la chica nueva sabia bastante , con algo de esfuerzo las separamos ,Sara y yo separamos a Jo y Lineth y Angela tuvieron que separar a Amber soportando el olor, de repente apareció la directora y grito "ESTAN CASTIGADAS" y tuvimos que ir a detención después de clases

Fin de Flash Bak

Y aquí estamos, en la sala de detención pero al parecer Amber se zafo de esta ,es demasiado aburrido estar aquí y mas sin mi PSP , me volveré loca!

Fin del prologo

Sara: -caminaba de un lado a otro diciendo- Chris se pondrá furioso y papá también, estaremos castigadas de por vida y no conocere al amor de mi vida, eso significa que no me casare y si no me caso no voy a tener hijos y si no tengo hijos me volveré una vieja loca y tendré gatos para suplantar a los hijos que nunca pude tener por esta castigada y pondrán en mi lapida "aquí llase la loca de los gatos" y los únicos que me visitaran serán mis gatos asta que ellos también mueran y muaaa!

Jo: puedes calmarte? No es para tanto

Aymar: esto es un aburrimiento mortal

Lineth: y estamos en el galpón de la escuela, esto esta todo sucio y desordenado, nada cool

Angela: pues no estaríamos aquí si no fuera porque alguien le arrojo el bote de basura en la cabeza a la princesita –mirando acusadoramente a Jo-

Jo: pues yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados

Sara: es verdad, sinceramente no somos del tipo de personas que se quedan calladas frente a un reto

Aymar: apropósito peleabas bastante bien, donde aprendiste eso?

Jo: fácil, nuestras anteriores escuelas eran de militares o relacionadas a eso

Sara: una de esas materias era defensa personal, donde yo siempre ganaba

Jo: presumida

Angela: as dicho escuela militar? –Sara solo asintió con una sonrisa- pero esas escuelas no son para chicos?

Sara: la gran mayoría, en donde estábamos eramos las únicas chicas en toda la escuela

Lineth:y porque las metieron hay?

Jo: una larga historia

Aymar: oye es cierto que le pegaste a Castiel?

Jo: ese chico pelirrojo engreído?

Angela: si ese mismo

Jo: sip –dijo despreocupada-

Aymar: porque?

Jo: otra…larga historia –sonrío de medio lado-

Lineth: oigan les molesta si pongo música? Esto es demasiado aburrido

Sara: claro

Angela: si, porque no

Jo:-se encoje de hombros- as lo que quieras

Aymar: lo que sea para asesinar con una metralleta a este aburrimiento –Lineth solo rio un poco y puso con su celular una canción, en cuanto todas escucharon la melodía dedujeron cual era y empezaron a cantar y saltar-

Lineth: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Sara: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Lineth: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Sara: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Lineth: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Jo: If you want my future forget my past,  
Aymar: If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Lineth: Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Sara: Get your act together we could be just fine

Lineth: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Sara: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Lineth: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Sara: really really wanna zigazig ha.

Todas: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Jo: What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Aymar Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
Lineth: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
Sara: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Lineth: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Sara: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Lineth: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Sara: really really wanna zigazig ha.

Todas:If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Jo: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Sara: Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
Angela: and as for me..Aymar: ah you'll see,  
Todas: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola mucho gusto, esto es un habiso que quiero hacer, necesito 2 personas para un fanfic que estoy desarrollando que no se si lo subire aquí o en Wattpad no lo se todavía .los chicos que tengo disponibles son Nath y Lys , los demás están ocupado ,comenten si quieren participar o mándenme un mensaje privado ,muchas gracias por todo y perdón por no activarme durante tanto tiempo, es que tuve muchos exámenes y bla bla bla, en fin ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizare si puedo una ves por semana muchas gracias nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4

Prologo con Lys

Eran mas o menos las 3:05 , ya habían terminado las clases y decidí esperar a Lineth para acompañarla a su casa ,no me gusta que este sola asi que casi siempre trato de ser un caballero y la acompaño **(su "asi siempre" es TODOS los días desde que la conoció ) **, se estaba tardando asi que decidí entrar a dentro y ver si necesitaba ayuda con algo y si estaba lista para irnos, no estaba en el aula ni en los pasillos asi que fui a la sala de delegados para averiguar que paso? Tal ves se sentía mal y se fue a casa temprano ,eso es algo raro ya que si pasara eso me avisaría ,toque la puerta y espere pacientemente a que Nath me abría

Fin del prologo con Lys

Prologo con Nath

Me sorprendió lo que paso hoy, Amber me dijo que se sentía mal asi que llame a mis padres para que vinieran a buscarla, aunque era raro, esta mañana esta muy bien y de repente se sentía fatal? Algo me estaba ocultando eso lo sabia bien, pero que? Luego supe (por chismes) que se había metido en problemas y en realidad la habían castigado junto con varias chicas y con mi Angela , es decir, ella no era mia, no somos nada ,solo amigos ,pero me encantaría ser algo mas si ella me lo permitiera ,es tan linda y tan…angelical que es demasiado extraño que ella este castigado, si no me lo hubiera dicho la directora no lo creería , sentí un toc*toc* que me despertó de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Lys ,me sorprendí un poco ,era raro verlo en la escuela ,crei que ya se había ido con todos los demás

Nath: Lys que haces aun aquí?

Lys: disculpa por molestarte Nath ,pero no sabes de casualidad si la señorita Lineth ya se ha ido? –asi que por eso aun esta aquí, esta esperando a su novia, no me sorprende ,supongo que si tuviera una también aria lo mismo-

Nath: pues en realidad ella esta en la sala de castigo junto con Aymar, Angela y las 2 chicas nuevas

Lys: castigadas? No me lo creería si no me lo dirías tu, que fue lo que paso? Debió ser muy grave para que la señorita Angela y la señorita Lineth estén involucradas

Nath: no te enteraste? Lo a hablado todo el colegio –supongo que se le abra olvidado-

Lys: no me dejo llevar por los chismes de las personas Nath, creo que eso ya lo sabias –es cierto, Lysandro no es la clase de persona que cree lo que le diga cualquier persona-

Nath: lo siento –rei algo nervioso, había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle- están castigadas por una riña que ubio entre mi hermana y una de las chicas nuevas, Lineth, Aymar, Angela y otra chica mas ,intentaron separarlas ,cuando la directora las vio las castigo

Lys: ya veo, asi que eso paso, pero y su hermana?

Nath: Amber? Ella se fue temprano ,me dijo que se sentía mal y me obligo a llamar a mis padres para que la llevaran a casa , caí otra ves en una de sus mentiras –di un suspiro, la verdad no me siento muy bien de que las demás tengan que estar castigadas y ella no, Lys me puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo ,yo solo le sonreí de medio lado, era bueno tener un amigo con quien contar después de todo- gracias

Lys: debe ser un poco difícil el tener que lidiar con su hermana Amber

Nath: ni te lo imaginas

Fin del prologo con Nath

Afuera de la escuela se encontraba Chris esperando a sus hermanas junto con Kentin

Chris: porque tardaran tanto?

Kentin: tus hermanas?

Chris: si

Kentin: creo que están castigadas

Chris: wow que dijiste?

Kentin: si, están castigadas junto a otras 3 chicas por un pelea

Chris: esto es genial, simplemente genial – no tese el sarcasmo- ya rompieron una de las reblas, de NUESTRAS reblas –algo (bastante) enojado con sus hermanas-

Kentin: sus reblas? –lo mira con algo de curiosidad-

Chris: si entre nosotros tenemos reblas, como si fuera un…pacto de hermandad o algo asi

Kentin: cuales son?

Chris: pues, 1-nada de secretos ,2- no meterse en problemas el primer día de clases, cosa que ya rompieron –se cruzo de brazos con el seño algo fruncido-3-respetarla privacidad de los otros, y bla bla bla, en realidad es una lista larga como para recordarla

Kentin: entiendo, es cosas de hermanos

Chris; exacto –le sonríe-

Kentin: tus hermanas siempre son tan…impulsivas?

Chris: porque lo dices? –arquea una ceja-

Kentin: bueno, por lo de esta mañana

Flash Back

Habían llegado a la escuela y Chris le pidió que se bajaran del auto para que pudiera buscar un estacionamiento

Sara: y bien…? Este la escula?

Kentin: sip, bienvenidas a Sweet Amoris

Jo: es un nombre bastante patetico

Kentin: tal ves…pero es una gran escuela

Jo: que la hace diferente a las demás?

Kentin: pues…eh…la verdad…bueno

Jo: eso pensé –se cruza de brazos-

Sara: vamos, será divertido –es empujada por alguien y cae al suelo de cola- auch

Kentin: estas bien? –la ayuda a levantarse-

Sara:-le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos- si..muchas gracias

Jo: oye idiota quien te crees que para empujar a mi hermana asi? Pelo de tomate -el chico pelirrojo voltea-

Cast: me hablas a mi niñita?

Jo: pues eres el único idiota pelo de tomate que hay por aquí

Cast: oye quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi!? –la mira frunciendo el ceño-

Jo: quien te crees tu para empujar a mi hermana asi!? Disculpate con mi hermana ,cara de mono –coloca sus manos en la cadera-

Cast: y a tu quien diablos te crees que eres para decirme que tengo que hacer!?

Jo: discúlpate o…-es interrumpida-

Cast: o que nena? Llamaras a tu mami? –sonríe con algo de burla-

Jo:- apreta los puños- te golpeare tan fuerte que te desfigurare tu linda carita

Cast: jaja acepto que soy guapo, pero no creo que un piojo como tu pudiera hacer algo

Jo:-gruñe y le da un puñetazo en la cara- atrévete a desafiarme otra ves idiota

Cast: oye que te pasa loca!? –por inercia se toca la mejilla lastimada- ahora me las pagas enana

Jo: atrévete , no te tengo miedo –se miran mutuamente enojados-

Cast: tengo principios, no le pego a las mujeres-se da la media vuelta ignorándola-

Kentin: que acaba de pasar?...-dice en un tono bajo mirando fijamente donde se marcho el muchacho-

Sara: te juro….que no lo se –mirando la ecena algo sorprendida-

Jo: me…ignoro…me ignoro grr – apreta los dientes y los puños- nadie me deja con la pablara en la boca! -camina enojada para buscarlo y cobrar venganza-

Sara: noo, espera no lo hagas, romperas nuestras reglas –sale corriendo tras su hermana para poder detenerla-

Fin de Flash Back

Chris: por eso no estaban cuando regrese, jajaja si, Jo es bastante impulsiva y testaruda , cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque

Kentin: se noto –rie leve mente-

Prologo con Chris

Por alguna extraña razón, el se me hace conocido, me recordaba a un chico que conocí en la escuela militar hace bastantes años, bueno no tantos, hace unos 2 años mas o menos ,su expresiones me hacen recordar a el…un poco ,pero su apariencia es muy distinta, recuerdo que aquel chico era bajo, con gafas y un peinado de nert ,no recuerdo su nombre pero si recuerdo cuando llego a la escuela militar

Flash Back

Era verano, se supone que los nuevos tendrían que venir para aprender defensa, estrategia, disiplina y armamento entre otras cosas, cuando llego el autobús bajaron varios muchachos ,pero uno me llamo la atención, era bajo, de lentes, cabello a lo nert, en una semana seria el tapete de las burlas y el saco de box de la escuela seguramente, poco me tendría que interesar, después de todo en unos meces iría a otra escuela militar, a los pocos días vi que tenia razón, ese chico estaba siendo molestado por unos idiotas

Chico 1: danos tu dinero pequeño renacuajo o te golpearemos –el sonrío con malicia, pude notar que el escuincle estaba algo nervioso-

¿?¿?: c-claro ,aquí tienes p-pero no me hagas nada –el le entrego el dinero, así, sin mas, no tenia porque involucrarme pero era fiel a mis principios y no soporto que alguien maltrate a otro solo porque se cree mejor –

Chico 2: bien echo enano, ni siquiera tuvimos que golpearte

Chris: porque no se meten con alguien mas? –se voltearon hacia mi, yo solo me limite en mirarlos fijamente de brazos cruzados

Chico 3: vete, esto no es asunto tuyo

Chris: pues que crees? Ahora lo es, así que o se largan o les parto la madre a todos ustedes bola de idiotas – fruncí el ceño, nadie en la escuela era tan tonto como para meterse conmigo , después de todo era el mejor en todo lo que tenia que ver con fuerza física-

Chico: como sea –le tiro todo el dinero en la cara al muchacho y luego dijo- vámonos, esto no vale la pena -para luego irse a otro lugar-

Chris:-me acerque al chico y lo ayude a levantarse, lo mire algo enojado para luego decirle- el objetivo de las clases de defensa, es DEFENDERTE

¿?¿?:-el solo me me sonrío para luego decir- gracias yo soy…-la verdad no recuerdo su nombre, pero desde entonces trate de estar con el, me lleve bastante bien a decir verdad, era divertido, me conto que tenia un pequeño hemanito y que lo extrañaba, también que en sus anteriores escuelas nadie lo valoraba y era objeto de burla , decía que me veía como un hermano mayor, fue genial…mientras duro, meces después tuve que trasladarme y nunca mas tuve contacto con el

Fin del Flash Back y prologo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Hola aun necesito una persona mas para el fanfic que estoy planeando hacer, de nuevo no se si lo pondré en fanfic o en wattpad, tal ves en los 2 , no lose , si alguien quiere participar mándenme un mensaje o comenten**

**Muchas gracias un abrazo ,no olviden comentar y nos vemos el próximo capitulo **


	5. Chapter 5

Prologo con Angela

Estábamos en la sala de detención con las chicas la verdad es que me divierto mucho ,claro que esto afectara a mi expediente y eso me preocupa, pero hubo un tiempo en que yo rebelde y estar castigada me recuerda a ese tiempo , cuando tenia aproximadamente 6 años, mamá murió de un accidente en la ruta, al menos eso era lo que me dijeron ,papa me tubo que criar solo , aunque era algo raro ,jamás encontraron su cuerpo….

Jo: y que hay de tu vida rubia? –me miro con una sonrisa burlona, eso me irrito un poco, no me gusta que me llamen asi, preferí no armar un alboroto-

Angela: que quieres saber? –dije sin mucho interés-

Aymar:-levanto la mano desenfrenadamente- puedo preguntarle yo? –parecía muy entusiasmada-

Jo: como quieras –parecía que esa frase la caracterizaba, al instante Aymar sonrío ambleamente-

Aymar: que hay entre tu y Nath? –al instante mi cara estaba ardiendo ,Lineth solo me miraba con algo de curiosidad, Aymar estaba ansiosa por mi respuesta, Jo que era una de las chicas que acababa de conoces y ya la detestaba empezó a estallar de risa ,Sara solo levanto la mano tímidamente-

Sara: quien es Nath? –iba a contestar pero Lineth se me adelanto-

Lineth: el delegado principal, amigo de Angela

Aymar: muy amigo de Angela –me miro con una sonrisa complice- vamos Angela, contesta ya

Angela:-me puse algo nerviosa- b-bueno…s-solo somos amigos, nada mas –la verdad era que si me interesa Nath, pero soy demasiado timida para decirle, y si me dice que no? Que me quiere solo como amiga? O peor, me dice que no me ama y no me vuelve a hablar en el resto de la existencia? No, definitivamente no se lo diría-

Sara: solo eso? Amistal?

Angela: q-que otra cosa sentiría?

Jo: atracción

Lineth: amor

Sara: mariposas en la panza cada ves que lo ves

Aymar: en conclusión, no te gusta? –dios mio, como iba a preguntar algo as!?-

Angela: p-pues claro que no –lo único que me quedaba…negarlo todo-

Lineth: yo le creo, Angela jamás miente

Jo: ah enserio? –arqueo una ceja en señal de desconfianza-

Aymar: los niños ,los borrachos y Angela siempre dicen la verdad

Sara: estas mintiendo –pero como se dio cuenta!? Es que soy tan obia?-

Angela: que!?

Lineth: eso es imposible, Angela no miente nunca

Jo: pues Sara tampoco

Aymar: no puede ser, Angela jamás nos mentiría ,no es asi Angela? –Aymar me miraba como esperando que yo le diera una respuesta, nunca me gusto mentir y no miento casi nunca, no a ellas al menos-

Angela: claro, yo nunca les mentiria

Sara: se cuando alguien miente, y tu estas mintiendo –bien, este era el fin, todo este tiempo mis amigas me creían una chica honesta y ahora? Les miento respecto a lo que siento, eso es fatal, pude ocultar lo que sentía durante 3 años y ahora…todos los sabran en 3 minutos, bien lo único que me queda es confesar-

Angela: b-bueno, la verdad es que…-en ese mismo instante que iba a decir la verdad apareció la directora y nos dijo que el castigo había terminado ,asi que yo sola mente agarre mi mochila y salí corriendo…esto se pondrá feo mañana

Fin del prologo con Angela

Prologo con Nath

Salimos a fuera con Lys y empezamos a charlar, le conté lo que sentía por Angela, el es un chico romantico sabe como enamorar a una chica y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer, enamorarla aunque me costara la vida y tardara años lo aria, ya iba a terminar la hora de castigo, así que Lys me dijo que el iria a dentro a buscar a Lineth, en de un momento a otro sentí como algo caía arriba mío, por ende yo caí al suelo con ese "algo" encima ,me golpee la cabeza y cuando abrí los ojo solo pude ver esos bonitos ojos color verde que me encantaban y con los que soñaba verlos cada mañana, era ella, la chica que invadía mis sueños cada noche

Angela: auch –se sobo la cabeza, espero que no se halla lastimado ,con algo de timides y nerviosismo hable, no es fácil hablar cuando tienes a la chica mas hermosa arriba de ti en una posición comprometedora-

Nath: A-Angela e-estas bien? –sere idiota o que? No podía hablar mas normal? Seguro pensara que soy un papanatas-

Angela: eso creo –se sustubo la cabeza por unos instantes y luego se dio cuenta que estaba encima de mi ,se levanto rápidamente bastante sonrojada, creo que yo también estaba rojo- l-lo ciento mucho Nath, yo no quise –la interrumpi-

Nath: esta bien Angela, no pasa nada –donde estaba esa tranquilidad cuando la necesitaba hace unos momentos!? Es como si mi cerebro diría algo como "no, has el ridículo cuando estes cerca de ella, de la chica mas bonita que conoces" pero debo admitir que se sintió bien tenerla cerca de mi, poder sentir su cuerpo cerca del mio y poder respirar su aroma a uva-

Angela: m-me tengo que ir –nooo no puedo dejar que se valla asi como asi-

Nath: te gustaría que te acompañe? Es algo tarde para que andes sola por hay –ella solos sonrio con su hermosa sonrisa angelical-

Angela: no te preocupes, estare bien –algo en mi cabeza me decía "no idiota, no la dejes ir sola" y decidi hacerle caso a esa vocesita-

Nath: por favor, no me sentiría bien dejándote ir sola tan tarde

Angela:-solo me miro con una sonrisa- esta bien, algo de compañía no ara daño –yo solo le devolví la sonrisa pero por dentro era como una explosión de alegría, nos fuimos caminando entre charlas, al menos tendría una oportunidad para demostrarle que quería algo mas que una simple amistad

Fin del prologo con Nath

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Perdonen que el capitulo será muy corto, pero tengo muy poquito tiempo , le agradesco a Gatita Curiosa y a Corazon de Limon por querer participar en el fanfic que estoy creando, también muchas gracias a RenegateWolf te tendre en mente en un futuro fanfic, no necesito mas personas por el momento pero si las necesito con gusto abisare de nuevo, el fanfic nuevo probablemente lo suba mañana ,calculo mas o menos , creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer y comenten, eso me ayuda y acepto cualquier idea que tengan para añadir **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo T.K.M **


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente

Prologo con Aymar

Mentiría si dijera que no fue genial el día de ayer, aunque me hayan castigado y todo ese rollo ,la verdad me divertí, me estaba preparando para ir al insti ,raro en mi preparándome temprano jaja pero es que Lineth y Angela pasaran por mi dentro de un rato y Lin odia la impuntualidad ,no es bonito verla enojada ,la ultima ves rompió una mesa y dos sillas ,en fin, sono algo en la computadora, supongo que es algún mensaje o algo, me acerque y sip, era un Hotmil

"mensaje: realmente sabes quienes son tus padres? Quien es tu verdadera madre?"

Me quede algo impresionada por el mensaje, si esta era una broma no era graciosa, no figuraba que nadie lo enviaba ,no tenia nombre ni dato que se pudiera ver, como que realmente se quienes son mis padres? Son esas personas que están abajo esperándome para desayunar , quien es mi verdadera madre? Pero si yo ya la tengo, tal ves sea para otra persona y se hayan equivocado, supongo que suele pasar ,baje a la cocina para comer algo ,pero la verdad no tengo apetito alguno, me senté y enseguida mamá me sirvió un tazón de cereal ,no esta papá supongo que ya se fue a su trabajo ,di un leve suspiro ,ese mensaje no sale de mi cabeza

Mamá. A: Amy cariño estas bien? –me sorprendí un poco y al instante salí de mis pensamientos, mama no es nada parecida a mi, es de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, parecía bastante preocupada-

Aymar: claro, porque lo preguntas?

Mamá. A: estas mas pálida de lo normal y no as tocado tu cereal , por favor cariño dime la verdad –le iba a contestar paro sonó el timbre, salvada por la campana-

Aymar: lo ciento, pero debo irme mamá –en ese mismo instante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a fuera- hola chicas –le sonreí, no quiero hablar del mensaje por el momento, si finjo estar bien tal ves no lo noten-

Angela: eh Amy te as levantado temprano

Lineth: es demasiado raro en ti

Aymar: no me puedo levantar temprano una ves en la vida? –las mire con el seño entre fruncido-

Angela: coff*coff* bipolar coff*coff*

Lineth: porque las unicas veces que te levantas temprano es para hacer fila en alguna tienda de juegos o algo por el estilo

Aymar: una chica tiene sus necesidades

Angela: lo tuyo no es una necesidad, es una adicción –me miro con los brazos cruzados, a Angela y Lineth se le da muy bien el papel de hermanas mayores, a veces me dan asta sermones , la verdad es divertido ,como soy hija única , Lineth es como mi hermana ,nos conocemos desde hace mucho y aunque yo sea la mayor por 2 semanas ,digamos que ella es la mas madura de la manada jaja-

Aymar: pero si son juegos

Angela: juegos que te pudren el cerebro

Aymar: tu lo dices porque nunca as jugado un juego de video en tu vida

Angela: no tengo que jugarlo para saber lo que causa

Aymar: pero tiene ventajas, los gamer somos mas veloces con el reflejo de mano-ojo

Lineth: Angela dejala, no te va a escuchar , además Aymar tiene razón en lo de los reflejos ojo-mano o mano-ojo ,como sea, recientes estudios demuestran eso

Aymar: toma esa – empecé a hacerle burlas a Angela, mientras ella solo ponía una cara de enfado ,Lineth casi nunca se pone de mi lado en casos como estos y cuando lo hace ,hay que aprovechar-

Lineth: pero –ya sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Angela también tiene razón, hay juegos que solo te pudren el cerebro –Angela solo me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo solo mufe un poco- que les parece si cambiamos de tema?

Angela: bien

Aymar: de acuerdo y dinos Angela que paso ayer? –la mire con algo de picardía ,se puso colorada jaja es divertido verla asi-

Angela: no paso nada, que debería de pasar? Porque insinúas que paso algo? –sip, definitivamente esta nerviosa-

Lineth: porque estas nerviosa

Angela: yo no estoy nerviosa

Aymar: hablas rápido cuando lo estas

Lineth: además Alexy te vio con Nath anoche

Angela: que? –se puso de todos los colores, jajaja es tan gracioso verla cuando esta así- n-no paso nada, solo me acompaño a casa porque era tarde, nada mas

Aymar: osea que no usaste tu oportunidad? –me sorprende, normalmente Angela es la mas inteligente, lastima que eso no aplica en el amor-

Angela: oportunidad para que?

Lineth: oportunidad para besarlo o que te invitara a una cita ,ese tipo de oportunidades Angela

Angela: p-pero si solo somos amigos –nos miramos con Lineth y solo respondimos al unisonó "si claro, solo amigos" para luego echarnos a reir-que es tan gracioso? – nos miro con el seño fruncido-

Aymar: no , nada nada jaja –llegamos al instituto y fuimos directo a clases , al entrar nos agrupamos con las chicas nuevas, al pareces ya se había corrido el rumor por lo de ayer ,en mi mente solo había una persona responsable por esto….Penny-hola chicas

Sara; hola Aymar , se te ve con mucha energía hoy –me sonrío ,yo solo le devolví la sonrisa-

Aymar: al parecer alguien me recargo las baterías por las noches –reí un poco, la verdad es que a pesar de ese mensaje estoy bastante contenta y es porque hoy le voy a pedir a Armin que me acompañe a la convención de animes y videojuegos , pero no lo veo por ningún lado ,será que vendrá hoy?

Fin del prologo con Aymar

En otra casa

Un joven se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo asta que….splas

Alexy: te dije que te levantaras –Alexy le tiro un balde de agua en la cara a su querido hermano-

Armin: coff* coff* me ahogo

Alexy: no exageres y cambiate o llegaremos tarde…otra ves –Armin solo rodo los ojos-

Armin: no había otra manera de despertarme? No lo se, como una persona civilizada 7-7

Alexy: y tu desde cuando eres civilizado

Prologo con Armin

Imagínense que están durmiendo lo mas plácidamente y splas, tu hermano te tira un balde de agua en la cara, y cuando quieres desayunar te arrastra afuera de tu casa y su gran escusa es "eso te pasa por levantarte tarde" para luego mostrarte tu PSP y obligarte a perseguirlo para recuperarla , bien da igual, al llegar al instituto quise ir a buscar a Aymar, es para invitarla a la convención que se ara el fin de semana y me gustaría que ella fuera conmigo y hiciéramos un cosplay juntos, ya que ,bueno a ella le gusta todo lo que a mi me gusta y creo que le gustaría ir ,fuimos al aula y me senté con Alexy como de costumbre, el solo se quedo mirando a Kentin ,eso ay se había vuelto normal y por supuesto Kentin solo trataba de alejarlo, empecé a mirar por el salón y visualice a cierta pelinegra ,estaba con Angela ,alias "novia de Nath ninja cillas locas" ,Lineth, alias "libreta andante" y 2 chicas mas que no se quienes son, lo que me sorprende es que ayer se hayan quedado castigada, sin duda Penny hizo un gran trabajo con las fotos, no hay registro de la pelea ni nada, pero hay varias fotos de Amber toda cubierta de basura jajaja se lo merece, a mi parecer es una bruja ,las primeras clases transcurrieron normales, cuando fue el descanso fui a buscar a Aymar para hablar con ella, estaba apresurado ya que la convención es en menos de 4 días y aun tengo que conseguir el disfraz y bla bla bla ,iba tan distraído que choque con alguien

Fin del prologo con Armin

Al levantarse se dio cuenta con quien había chocado y sonrío, era precisamente la misma persona que estaba buscando

Armin: Aymar te estaba buscando

Aymar: que coincidencia yo también te estaba buscando

Armin: bien, tu primero

Aymar: no ,no hazlo tu primero

Armin: los dos a la ves , de acuerdo?

Aymar: de acuerdo

Armin: 1…

Aymar: 2…

Armin: 3…

Armin, Aymar: quieres ir conmigo a la convención de este fin de semana? Espera que dijiste? –ambos se miraron son una sonrisa cómplice-

Armin: entonces…quieres ir?

Aymar: estas de broma? Claro que quiero ir, le roge a mis padres por mas de 3 meces para que me dejaran ir jaja

Armin: te gustaría hacer cosplay? –la miro con una leve sonrisa, esperando su respuesta-

Aymar: cuando vamos por ellos? –ella solo lo miro con una gran sonrisa, para ella eso era casi como una cita, pero para el…será igual?-

**OoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoO**

**Muy bien, hasta aquí, si que hago los capítulos cortos y todo pero pasa que me cuesta y la única hora que tengo para escribir es la madrugada, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y tengo que pedirle su opinión en 2 pequeñas cosas, quiero que me digan si quieren que le haga pareja a Chris con alguna chica del insti, puede ser cualquiera y si les parece que haga AlexyxVioletta ,no se ustedes pero a mi me encanta esta pareja, dejen comentario si quiero que lo haga o no, por cierto ,actualizare "infame amor" en estos días asi que si les gusta, estén atentos**

**Bien, muchas gracias por leer y asta el próximo capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

Prologo con Sara

Nana nos levanto temprano, eran mas o menos las 7:00 y bajamos a desayunar, Jo casi se queda dormida en el plato jaja, no le gusta levantarse a esta hora , Chris estaba revisando un par de papeles, había silencio, demasiado para mi gusto, así que decidí romperlo

Sara: nana donde esta papa? –no me juzguen , fue lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente, nana tan solo suspiro cansada y me sonrío-

Nana: el se fue temprano, antes de que ustedes se despertaran

Jo: osea igual que siempre –dijo algo aburrida y la ves…triste? Tal ves, dio un bostezo y se recostó en la mesa, para obviamente intentar volver a dormir, cosa que Chris no dejo-

Chris: sabes bien como es el, es un perdida de tiempo intentar preguntar por el –sacudió a Jo un poco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que peguen sus ojos-no te duermas, ya nos vamos a recoger al hijo del general Smith

Jo: si mejor, de seguro Sara esta ansiosa por volver a verlo jajaja –mis mejillas empezaron a arder creo que estoy roja, como puede decir algo así?-

Sara: no es cierto!

Jo: pues díselo a tu cara, ella dice otra cosa jajaja –nana tan solo rio levemente, Chris me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y mi hermana menor, bueno tan solo se burlaba cada ves que podía-

Sara: ya cállate Abigail!

Jo: oye Sara relájate, solo fue una broma, te lo tomas muy en cerio hermana –fruncí el ceño y la mire algo enojada, pero luego sonreí, 2 podíamos jugar a este juego-

Sara: y tu? Perseguiste mucho a ese chico para demostrarle que tenias razón-hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado y solo respondió un…-

Jo: por mi que se muera 2 veces si quiere –dijo sin darle mucho interés ,reí un poco, iba a responderle pero se escucho la bocina del auto de Chris eso era una señal muy clara de que ya teníamos que irnos, salimos de la casa dispuestos a ir por Kentin y luego al instituto ,esto es aburrido y como Chris insistió en que hoy le tocaba a Jo ir a delante y elegir la música, decidí sacar mi guitarra, no soy tan buena pero me las ingenio bien, Jo empezó a cantar, sonreí ,no es por presumir pero yo y mi hermana tenemos buena voz, aunque ella prefiera el rock y yo el pop, al parecer me dio el gusto de cantar una canción que me gustaba bastante, un popurri ,no es su estilo pero por alguna razón estaba de buen humor al parecer-**(si quieren escuchar la canción ,se lo dejare al terminar el capitulo, muchas gracias)**

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Yeah

Shotgun, aim at my heart, you got one

Tear me apart in this song

How do we call this love

I tried, to run away but your eyes

Tell me to stay a while

Why do we call this love

It seems like we've been losing control

Somebody tell me I'm not alone

When I say

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me

You pick me and play me

How do we call this love

One time tell me you need me tonight

To make it easy, you lie

And say it's all for love

It seems like we've been losing control

Somebody tell me I'm not alone

When I say

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Me and my broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Me and my broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

How do we call this

I don't wanna be lonely no more

I don't wanna have to pay for this

I don't want to know the lover at my door

Is just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more

You know I could never stand for this

So when you tell me that you love me know for sure

I don't want to be lonely anymore

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Por unos par de segundos nos miramos entre nosotros ,para después solo reírnos a carcajadas, eso había sido divertido, lo admito, conversamos un rato mientras Chris conducía a la casa de…ese chico, no voy a mentir, es bastante lindo y atractivo ,tiene un "no se que" que me agrada bastante, tal ves es su forma de ser, duro por fuera, lindo y tierno por dentro ,pero de todas formas no podría estar con el, papa se pondría furioso aunque eso no me interesa mucho que digamos y Chris ardería de los celos de hermano, se que el seria capas de cualquier cosa por mi y por Jo, además no creo que me dejaría tener algo con algún chico por el echo de cuando a el le gustaba una chica cuando éramos pequeños hicimos asta lo imposible para que lo deje en paz y digo hicimos porque Jo también fue culpable, aunque parezca distante y fría, la verdad es que es todo lo contrario, soy celosa de mi hermano y mucho, creo que lo hicimos tan solo porque pensamos que en cuanto el consiguiera una chica se iría o nos dejaría de lado, hemos estado juntos muchos años y si soy sincera con migo misma, se que la sola idea de quedarme sin mis hermanos ,no la soportaría ,estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando Ken subió al auto y se sentó a mi lado y con un….niño?-

Fin del prologo con Sara

Prologo con Kentin

Estaba esperando a que llegaran los nuevos para ir al instituto, de repente escuche un auto frenar ,me asome por la ventana y era el auto de Chris, desde ayer empezó a caerme bastante bien, me recuerda a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien

Kentin: mamá ya me voy

M.K: Kentin hijo, podrías llevar a tu hermano a la escuela por favor- detrás de ella se encontraba mi pequeño hermanito ,de 5 años, 5 y medio para ser mas exacto ,el es de cabello castaño, mas claro que el mío y de ojos verdes mesclados con azules ,tenia abrazado al peluche de sapo pepe que le regale en su ultimo cumpleaños ,sonreí de medio lado, si que le encantaba ese juguete-

Kentin: me gustaría pero el auto no es mío, tendría que preguntarle a los demás y si ellos no quieren ,no podre –no es por nada, adoro a mi hermanito, pero a veces es algo…molesto y varias veces me avergüenza, aun así lo quiero mucho-

M.K: entonces yo hablare con ellos –tocaron la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo , mamá atendió , era la menor de las hermanas , lo sabia porque no era Sara, ella si que es bonita- hola –sonrío ampliamente-

Jo: hola venimos a buscar a Kentin -dijo sin darle demasiado interés al asunto, me acerque a la puerta, ella tan solo me miro de arriba a bajo y se cruzo de brazos- así que ya estas listo, vámonos –se dio media vuelta para ir al auto pero mi madre la detuvo-

M.K: espera! Podrían hacerme un favor?

Jo: Mmm….que tipo de favor? –arqueo una ceja, al parecer algo intrigada-

M.K: podrían llevar a mi hijo menor al colegio? son unas cuadras antes del instituto –el bodoque solo asomo el rostro y volvió a esconderse detrás de mamá, abrazando mas fuerte su peluche, ella…sonrío? Bueno, no sonrío del todo, solo de medio lado y dijo-

Jo: tal ves, se puede hacer espacio –la mire algo sorprendido, frunció un poco el ceño- bueno que esperas? Suban al auto!-tome a mi hermano y subimos de inmediato, da un poco de miedo, me senté detrás, junto a mi estaba Sara, se veía muy bonita, Chris me saco de mis pensamientos cuando empezó a hablar con su hermana-

Chris: que hace ese enano en mi auto?

Jo: el vendrá con nosotros

Chris: pero...-no pudo decir mucho ya que lo interrumpieron-

Jo: el ira con nosotros y no quiero escuchar un pero como respuesta -frunció el ceño, Chris solo dio un suspiro resignado y dijo tan solo un "bien"-

Sara: vamos Chrisy no será tan malo, es solo un niño -dijo con una linda sonrisa, su sonrisa es tan hermosa, creo que me quede mirándola por algún tiempo, asta que el enano me dio un codazo en el estomago, no era una buena manera de que saliera de mi mundo, pero funciono-

Chris: y como te llamas enano? -dijo mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor, lo dudo por unos segundos, pero luego contesto con algo de timidez-

?: m-me llamo Marcos...Marcos Smith -abrazo a su peluche ,yo tan solo le sonreí para dale algo de confianza, no es muy abierto con las personas que no conoce-

Sara: pues bienvenido al transporte de los hermanos Diaz Marquitos -dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa-

Marcos: es Marcos, no Marquitos -hizo un pequeño puchero, es adorable a veces-

Sara: jajaja eres tan tierno -Sara empezó a jugar con sus mejillas, estirándolas y apretándolas un poco- eres como el hermanito menor que nunca pude tener

Jo: oye eso ofende

Chris: si, por doble

Sara: lo lamento jeje

Jo: Sara deja en paz a ese niño y Chris concentrate en el camino -dijo cruzada de brazos , Sara mufó un poco y lo soltó de muy mala gana, fue un viaje tranquilo asta el colegio de Marcos, bajamos solo nosotros 2-

Marcos: es linda

Kentin: eh..?

Maros: la chica que te gusta, es linda -creo que me ruborice , tan obvio era? soy patético- deberías invitarla a salir -lo mas inteligente en ese momento era negarlo-

Kentin: e-ella no me gusta, apenas la conozco

Marcos: eso no impide que la invites a salir -el puede parecer inocente, pero es como un adolecente sin hormas en un cuerpo de un niño-

Kentin: m-mejor ya vete

Marcos:-sonrío de medio lado- nos vemos hermanito -y se fue corriendo a dentro de la escuela, yo regrese al auto ,creo que seguía sonrojado, en el viaje al instituto que restaba ,no dije nada y creo que era mejor así, espero que el resto del día ,sea mas tranquilo-

Prologo con Chris

Sigo pensando que lo conozco de algún sitio, pero donde? Da igual, en cuanto nos bajamos , mis hermanas y Kentin se fueron a clase, o eso quiero suponer ,por ende ,yo también me fui a mis clases, me tocaba química, es realmente aburrida y peor, NO ENTIENDO NADA! como es posible que Mn + O formen monoxido de dibromo o que Na+ O+H formen hidróxido de sodio ,no lo entiendo, preferiría estar en casa jugando algún juego o viendo algún anime que estar aquí, pero noooo papá quería enviarnos a un estúpida escuela que dejarnos en casa, estudiando por nuestra cuenta, en fin, para matar el tiempo escondí entre el libro una historieta , las clases pasaron de modo lento para mi al menos, cuando sonó la campa, fui a buscar a mis hermanas ,para ir a comer algo ,como habíamos acordado, pero en su lugar me encontré a Kentin conversando ,al menos eso creo, con unos chicos, Kentin me hizo una seña de que me acercará a la mesa y así lo hice, me senté junto a el, uno de los chicos era rubio de ojos claros, es el único que conozco además de Kentin, por el echo de que es el delegado principal o algo así , otro era pelirrojo de ojos grises, un albino de ojos bicolor, un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules y el ultimo era de pelo azul y ojos rozas

Kentin: Chris ellos son Nathanael, Castiel, Lyssandro, Armin y Alexy- señalándolos respectivamente , se acerco a mi y me susurro- ten cuidado con Alexy, créeme te conviene hacerme caso -reí un poco por eso, que tan malo podría ser?-

Cast: que hace el nuevo en MI mesa? -por alguna razón , su actitud me resulta familiar-

Lyss: Castiel por favor compórtate , esto no es nada victoriano -victoriano? vivimos en la edad media?-

Nath: y no es TU mesa, son las mesas de la escuela

Cast: callate rubia -en ese instante comenzaron a discutir, esto es algo incomodo, voltee la cabeza y vi que el chico pelinegro estaba jugando "la leyenda de Zelda skyward sword", sonreí y me acerque para verlo jugar, pero recordé algo importante-

Chris: oye Kentin, as visto a mis hermanas? les prometí que almorzaría con ellas

Kentin: creo que estan afuera

Cast: tu eres el hermano de las chicas nuevas? -dejo de discutir y se dirigió a mi, yo solo me limite a asentir algo dudoso, su expresión era, de fastidio?- tu hermana esta loca!

Chris: dime algo que no sepa -lo tome natural, casi siempre decían eso-

Cast: me golpeo! sabes lo humillante que es eso?! -parecía bastante alterado, no lo culpo, ellas...pegan fuerte-

Lyss: Castiel relajate , no tiene sentido enojarte con el pobre caballero

Chris: de cual de las dos estamos hablando exactamente? -sinceramente, temo oír la respuesta-

Cast: de la pequeña enana -sip, es quien creo que es-

Kentin: oye, ya tranquilo, ni que fuera el fin del mundo -en ese momento entraron ciertas personas a la cafetería y una particularmente se acerco a mi-

Jo: Chris te estaba buscando ya nos...-al parecer ella y Castiel cruzaron miradas y se miraron desafiantemente-...tu

Cast: tu...-las demás chicas se acercaron a la mesa, una de ellas tomo un copo de aire con la mano, como queriendo atraparlo y dijo-

Aymar: la tención se siente en el aire -reí un poco, fue divertido, una chica rubia se animo a hablar para romper ese aire que había-

Angela: oigan chicos, quieren ir a comer a fuera con nosotras? -sonrío, no voy a negarlo, es muy bonita-

Chris: yo me apunto

Sara: de todos modos si decías que no, tendrías que venir igual

Chris: porque?

Jo: porque lo decimos nosotras y se acabo -me miro con expresión sería, algo usual en ella ,luego de un par de segundos se dirigió a la salida, pero antes volteo en dirección a nosotros - bien que esperan? una invitación? vienen o que? -por unos segundos, todos nos miramos entre todos para luego dirigirnos a la salida, fuimos a comer pizza a un local cercano, fue divertido, el reto del día trascurrió tranquilo, al menos para mi, subí a mi habitación , necesitaba relajarme, tome mi guitarra que estaba junto a mi cama y una foto de mamá, sonreí con algo de debilidad, la extraño mucho, comencé a tocar y cantar lo que mi corazón me hacia sentir

Na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na

Mami, como recuerdo como me mimabas cuando pequeño

Tu me enseñaste a darle a la vida un mejor diseño

Y te encargaste de darme el cariño y la disciplina…

Oye, mami, a pesar en los días en que no había dinero

Tu me enseñaste a sentirme orgulloso y a ser sincero

Y a no vivir de manera ilegal en cualquier esquina…

Mami, tu fuiste como un ángel fuiste la luz

Que alumbraba en mi interior, la que consolaba en mi dolor

Pero te voy a ver otra vez…

Otra vez, allá donde no necesitaremos sol

Allá donde la luz será la del amor

Donde ya no estarás cansada

Donde ya no verás el fin…

Cuando me llegue la hora nos vemos allí, oh si/

Mami, me consolaste en el tiempo en que estaba bien confundido

Sin importar como me encontraba me ambas tanto…

Oye, mami, ahora que te visito a la tumba quiero tenerte

Aunque confieso tu cáncer me afecto más que tu muerte

Perdí la amiga que me acompañaba a través del llanto

Mami, tu fuiste como un ángel fuiste la luz

Que alumbraba en mi interior, la que consolaba en mi dolor

Pero te voy a ver otra vez…

Otra vez, allá donde no necesitaremos sol

Allá donde la luz será la del amor

Donde ya no estarás cansada

Donde ya no verás el fin…

Cuando me llegue la hora nos vemos allí, oh si/

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na

Trate de borrar algunas lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos húmedos mientras tocaba, voltee a la puerta, allí estaban mis hermanas ,mirándome con una expresión de dolor y nostalgia , Sara corrió y me abrazo con fuerza, comenzó a llorar, se que también la extraña y mucho , mire a Jo por unos instantes, ella solo estaba sería , pero en unos segundos su rostro se lleno de lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos ,le extendí la mano para que viniera conmigo, ella comenzó a acercarse a paso lento para luego tirarse en la cama y unirse al abrazo, nos quedamos así vario rato, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ellas estaban dormidas, se veían tan tranquilas, tan frágiles, al mirarlas dormidas te da la sensación de querer protegerlas para siempre, un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, sonó un "pum pum" era mi laptop, me había llegado algún mensaje importante seguramente...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**bueno asta aquí, lo se , soy pésima con los sonidos pero bueno, perdonen si tengo alguna falta de ortografía pero es que el corrector no funciona y tuve varios problemas para poder escribir y por eso tarde tanto, tratare de escribir mas seguido de todos modos, no prometo nada**

**la cancion es: Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart / Lonely No More MASHUP , que lo canta Andie Case Cover **

**este es el ling: **** watch?v=f13y9afopgY**

**y la segunda es mami de vico c **

**sin mas, asta el próximo capitulo, comenten y compártenlo si los gusto**


End file.
